Barrow Hill Engine Shed
Barrow Hill Roundhouse & Railway Centre, until 1948 known as Staveley Roundhouse & Train Centre, is a former Midland Railway roundhouse in Barrow Hill, near Staveley and Chesterfield, Derbyshire ( ). History Staveley Roundhouse was built to a standard Midland Railway square shed design in 1870. After 1948 it became known as Barrow Hill so as not to confuse it with the ex-Great Central shed nearby. It was operational from 1870 until 9 February 1991. The last shed foreman was Pete Hodges and the last person to sign on at Barrow Hill was Joe Denston for the up sidings preparer. The last locomotives to use the shed on its final day of operation were four diesels. Class 58, number 58 016 came on shed at 11:00. Class 58, number 58 027 came on shed at 11:30 and coupled up to 58016. Both Class 58s left for Worksop at 11:40. Class 20, numbers 20 197 and 20 073 arrived on shed at 12:00. Both Class 20 locomotives left for Worksop at 12:10, driven by driver Bob Hill. Code *Midland Railway: M24 *London Midland & Scottish: 18D *British Railways Eastern region: 41E *British Railways: BH (end of steam, 4 October 1965) Preservation After closure, the building was heavily vandalised. After lobbying of the local council, the building was Grade 2 listed by the Department of the Environment in February 1991. Following negotiations with the British Railways Property Board, Chesterfield Borough Council became the new owners of the shed and nearby yard on 20 December 1996. The council subsequently granted a recurring maintenance lease to the Barrow Hill Engine Shed Society, who secured and refurbished the site, including renewal of the original 1870 roundhouse glass roof, except for one section. Funding was provided by Borough Council, Derbyshire County Council, the Transport Trust, North Derbyshire Training and Enterprise Council, European Regional Development Fund and the Government SRB fund. The site reopened to the public in July 1998. Today, still retaining its connection to the UK national rail network through Network Rail, it is the home to many preserved British railway locomotives. The Harry Needle Railroad Company also store and maintain a number of operational lease locomotives on site. As well as the main round house building, Barrow Hill is also home to the former Pinxton Signal box. Relocated after closure, it has since been refurbished and fitted out as per a typical day in its last year of use for Network Rail. Locomotives Note: only preserved locomotives are listed below. There are also various locomotives either stored or under repair, which are owned by mainline operating companies. *'Steam locomotives' **LNER Peppercorn Class A2 4-6-2 no. 60532 "Blue Peter". On static display. **GER Class G58 (LNER Class J17) 0-6-0 no. 8217. Built in 1905. On loan from the National Railway Museum. On static display. **GNR Class C1 4-4-2 no. 251. Built in 1902. On loan from the National Railway Museum. On static display. **GCR Class 11F (LNER Class D11) 4-4-0 No. 506 "Butler Henderson". Built in 1919. On static display. **MR 1377 Class 0-6-0T No 41708. Built in 1878. On static display. **Peckett and Sons 0-4-0ST No 2491 "Henry". Built in 1901. On static display. **Manning Wardle 0-6-0T "Welshman". Built in 1890. Awaiting restoration. **Manning Wardle 0-6-0T "Y/E No9". Undergoing restoration. *'Diesel locomotives' **BR 0-4-0 Class 02 nos. D2853 and D2868 **BR 0-6-0 Class 03 no. 03066 **BR 0-6-0 Class 08 no. D3000 **BR 0-6-0 Class 10 no. D4092 **BR Bo-Bo Class 26 nos. 26007 Br blue. Built in 1958. and 26011 Br blue. Built in 1959. **BR 1Co-Co1 Class 40 no. D213 **BR 1Co-Co1 Class 45 nos. 45060 Br blue. Built in 1961. and 45105 Br blue. Built in 1961. **BR Co-Co Class 55 nos. D9009, D9015 and 55019 Br blue. Built in 1961. **BR Co-Co Class 58 no. 58016 *'Electric locomotives' **BR Bo-Bo Class 81 no. 81002 Br blue. Built in 1960. **BR Bo-Bo Class 82 no. 82008 **BR Bo-Bo Class 83 no. E3035 **BR Bo-Bo Class 84 no. 84001 Br blue. Built in 1960. **BR Bo-Bo Class 85 no. 85101 **BR Co-Co Class 89 no. 89001 Other vehicles * Aveling & Porter no. 8778 - a 1916 Steam Roller - Old Faithful References * * External links *Barrow Hill Society website Category:Heritage railways in England Category:Midland Railway Category:Railway museums in England Category:Railway roundhouses in the United Kingdom Category:Museums in Derbyshire Category:Grade II listed buildings in Derbyshire